Roses
by Maya Kitajima
Summary: Yukino broke up with Arima four years ago...but now she wants him back. Pleasa R+R!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Karekano or any of its characters._

_Roses_

_Chapter 1_

_"Good-bye, Yukino-san!" Mitara said as he kissed me on the cheek._

_"Bye! Thanks for dinner!" I said._

_"Is it okay if I ask you out again next week-end?" he asked._

_"Sure! I'd love that."_

_"Great! Well, I better go now. Bye again!" I watched him walk towards the direction of his house. After a few minutes, he turned a corner and was out of sight. I took a deep breath and went inside the house. The door is still locked and the lights are still out. I frowned._

_"I can't believe they have not arrived yet!" I'm talking of course about my two stupid sisters who have also gone out on a date, like me. "Argh! I hate being the eldest. Why do I have to take care of them?" I asked myself out aloud._

_"Because you love us, don't you?" There by the door were Tsukino and Kano, my sisters._

_"Where have you two been! Look at the time!"_

_"We're sorry! Besides, you've just arrive yourself, you know." Kano said._

_"Okay! Okay! You win!" I smiled at them and they smiled back._

_"So how did your dates go?" I asked them._

_"They were fine...how was yours?"_

_"Okay...but still..."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Oh, I see. He didn't give you that."_

_"Yeah...anyway, it's getting late. Let's sleep already." We went upstairs and got ready for sleep. I have my own bedroom now. Mom and Dad gave theirs to me when they went to America to work. Mom and Dad...I miss them so much. I picked the picture of them by my night lamp and stared at it. Why did they have to leave? Especially at the time I needed them the most? Why?... I placed it back on my side table and I saw the picture of us two-Arima and me-when we were still a couple. Both of his arms were around me and we looked so happy._

_Arima-I was so lucky to have him but why did I have to let him go? Yes, it was I. I can still remember it though it was 4 years ago._

_Flashback_

_Arima and I were on our school'rooftop gazing at the sunset._

_"Arima, I'm going on a business school for college. You're going to attend the nursing school, right?"_

_"Yes. Don't worry. We can still see each other on week-ends." We gazed at each other's faces. He is smiling but I'm not._

_"I've been thinking a lot lately-about you and me." I started._

_"Uh-huh..."_

_"Well, I uh...I was thinking if...uh...if we could...if we could sort of like...cool off?" He stared at me with wide eyes._

_"Are you kidding?"_

_"No, I'm serious, Souichiro-kun. It's just that I want to meet other people-guys."_

_"Is it me?"_

_"No, please don't misunderstand me. It's not you." I paused. "But we could still be friends. Best friends. We can still see each other and dateand act just like before. It's just the freedom that I want. Please..."_

_Arima looked at me for a long time. As if he could see the answer in my eyes. Finally, he embraced me and said, "If this will make you happy, then okay. I'll be happy to be your best friend." He smiled at me and kissed me. "But please remember that I'll wait for you until you're ready. I love you."_

_End of Flashback_

_Oh God! Why did I have to say that? I love him. I just realized it now. I hope he meant it when he said he'd wait for me..._

_Wake up, Yukino! Arima has a girlfriend! And he just told you last week that he's planning to marry her. Just accept it. He doesn't love you anymore._

_With that, tears burst from my eyes. I cried and cried until I fell asleep._

_There were no classes the next day since it was a holiday. I decided to visit Arima. When I got there, I let myself in with the key that Arima gave to me when we were still together. He trusted me with it until now. It's okay even with his parents because they want me to take care of him. Anyway, as I got in, there was nobody downstairs so I went up and headed straight for Arima's bedroom. I knocked twice but no one answered. So I opened the door. What I saw made my heart break into tiny pieces, made the hair all over my body stand up and caused me to drop my bag. On Arima's bed were he and his girlfriend. They slept together last night and who knows what might have happened between them._

_My bag caused such a loud sound that they woke up. They both looked at me and I looked at Arima. All of us were very surprised._

_"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I'll leave now." I said holding back my tears._

_"No! No, please just wait outside." Arima suddenly said. I nodded and closed the door. As I got to the living room, I threw myself on the couch, looked down and let my tears out. I immediately wiped them with my hands, fearing that they would catch me crying._

_After a few minutes, they arrived fully dressed up. They sat before me._

_"Look, I'm really sorry. I knocked but no one answered." I started._

_"It's okay." Arima said._

_"Yeah. It's only an accident. Besides, it happened before." Tsubame, his girlfriend added._

_"Eh!" I was surprised not only because it happened before but also because it wasn't the first time they've slept together._

_"Yes, Asaba caught us twice already." Oh, God! How long have they been sleeping together?_

_Anyway, I need to go now, Arima. You don't need to fetch me. You and Yukino need time together. I'll let myself out. Bye!" Tsubame stood up and they kissed lips to lips...in front of me! How insensitive! But then, they don't know how I feel..._

_"Goodbye, Yukino. Take care of my Souichiro." She winked at me and left._

_"Since when have you two been sleeping together?" I asked. He smiled._

_"Why? Jealous?" I raise my eyebrow. "Hehe...well, let's say about a month already. But don't worry, Yukino. It's just sleeping. Nothing more than that." He smiled at me. I'm so glad! I really won't speak to him again if it's more than sleeping._

_"So, what brought you here?" he asked._

_"I just wanted to see you. That's all." He stood up and sat beside me. "I've missed you..." I added._

_"I miss you too." He replied. And then he hugged me. I'm so happy! I'm in his arms again! If only this could last forever...but then he pulled away._

_"Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked me. I thought for a moment._

_"How about the park?" I suggested._

_"Sure. Let's go." He pulled me up from the couch and we left._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Karekano or any of its characters._

_Roses_

_Chapter 2_

_We sat on the bench at the park._

_"How are you, Yukino? I haven't seen you for three months already. Tell me about what's happening to your life right now." Arima said._

_"Well, I miss my parents very much. It's like I'm on my own now. I really feel so lonely."_

_"Don't your sisters entertain you?"_

_"They're in High School now, Arima. You know how it is there. It's like you don't have time for yourself anymore. On a holiday like this, they go out with their friends or dates."_

_"Then you're totally alone. I heard Tsubasa and the others don't have time to visit you anymore." I nodded. "Well, don't worry. I promise I'll get in touch with you whenever I can." I smiled._

_"Thanks! Anyway, about my studies, it's okay. Sometimes no.1, sometimes no. 2. But I never reach 3 and up." Arima laughed._

_"You haven't changed!"_

_"Yes, I did. I don't wear a mask now. I've learned. Besides, I'm not that cheerful, lively, happy-go-lucky Yukino you've met. My loneliness greatly affected me." Arima looked at me with sad eyes._

_"I'm sorry. I should have visited you more often."_

_"No, it's not your fault." We fell silent for a while._

_"Anyway, I've dated a lot of guys. No one was good enough to be my boyfriend." He laughed._

_"Oh…so what kind of guy are you looking for?" Do I have to answer that? The real truth?_

_"Do you want to know the truth?" he nodded. "I was looking for someone who would give me roses."_

_"Roses? They're your favorite flower, right? Um…why?"_

_"I've always believed that when you're finding the right one, look for something that makes him unique in a simple way. You've always given me roses when we were still together. And that makes you unique. You know why? Because ever since I started dating other guys, no one has ever given me roses. It's strange…because guys often give roses to girls on dates or on Valentine's Day. And as I've said, out of those about 20 men, no one has ever given me any. Well, I guess it's right to say that I've been looking for someone…"_

_"like me…" Arima finished for me. We gazed at each other's eyes, not knowing what to say. However, it is Arima whom I'm talking to and he never loses anything to say._

_"Yukino, you have always been…" He suddenly stopped. His face became just like mine when I saw him and Tsubame sleeping together. Like his heart have been torn into pieces. I looked at where he was staring. And then I, too was shocked. Just across us were Tsubame and another guy…kissing. _

_"Let's go." Arima said as he stood up. I was going to say yes but I can't. Why should we go without first showing our faces to Tsubame? I can't let that happen. I have been so sad because I can't have Arima back. All because he loves her. And here she is two-timing him. How unfair!_

_"No, Arima. Show her that you saw what she's doing."_

_"No, it-it's not good to fight here…"_

_"What are you saying?" I grabbed his arm and pulled him to where Tsubame and the guy is. She saw us just when we got to them._

_I slapped her. The guy beside her stood up._

_"Who are you? Are you trying to pick a fight with us?" he asked defensively._

_"For your information, mister, your girl here is two-timing you and him." I pointed at Arima who is standing quietly at my side._

_"What are you saying, miss? Now if you don't want to get hurt, stop bothering us." He said. I looked at Tsubame, who is obviously getting nervous._

_"You…" But suddenly Arima held my shoulder and went in front of me._

_"How dare you do this to me, Tsubame. You should be ashamed of yourself!" Tsubame sobbed._

_"I'm very sorry, Arima…" she said. The guy was bewildered._

_"What! Then it's true?" He slapped her. "Damn you! Go to hell!" and then he went away, fuming._

_"That's what you get for two-timing! I'll never forgive you for hurting my best friend!" I scolded. She looked at Arima._

_"Souichiro-kun, please forgive me. I won't…"_

_"I can't. I'm sorry. Let's go, Yukino." We walked in silence towards his house. When we got there he threw himself on the couch and let his tears out. I sat beside him and let him lean on my chest. I stroked his hair and said, "Let it out. It's okay. I'll be right here."_

_He continued to cry and as I watched him, tears formed in my eyes too. I felt that my heart ached as much as his did. It's so ironic thinking that I should be glad since I got a chance with him again. But it's not what I'm thinking. I want to give him anything that would make him smile again, even if it costs my own happiness. It's indeed scary what love does to us…_

_Arima had cried himself to sleep in my arms. I woke him up and helped him to his bedroom. I stayed with him throughout the day and at night, when he was sleeping, I kissed him on the forehead and went home. The next day there are classes again. I went to school feeling lonelier than I ever had. One of my classmates noticed it._

_"Miyazawa-san, what's wrong? You look so sad." She said._

_"Thanks for your concern. I'm just sad for my best friend because his girlfriend cheated him."_

_"Really? I'm sorry for him. I hope he'll get over her soon."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Anyway, Miyazawa-san, this will make you feel happy for a while. Come with me." I went with her towards the bulletin board. When I saw it, I gasped. My name was written in bold letters and on top of it was "4th year Extemporaneous Speaking Contest Representative"._

_Oh my God! I've been decided to be the representative! Thank you, Lord! I've been wishing for this since it was announced to us. I wanted to be the representative so badly not only because of the experience and fame but most of all because of the prize. For the champion will be ¥900,000, ¥600,000 for 2nd place and ¥300,000 for 3rd. Oh, I can just imagine what I'll do with the money if I win. I'm so happy!_

_My happiness lasted for a whole school day. That's until I got home and saw Arima inside our house. Like him, I gave him a key to our house._

_"Arima! What are you doing here? Are you okay?" I immediately sat beside him._

_"Yes, I just came to say thank you for what you did and for being there for me."_

_"That's okay. You are my best friend after all." He smiled._

_"I saw Tsubame today at school. She said sorry a million times and that she won't do it again. I accepted it. Besides, I don't care anymore. I won't even try to love her again." He paused. "Is it okay?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I mean I know you're really angry at her."_

_"Oh!" I smiled. "Well, I say it's good that you forgave her. People make mistakes." Arima smiled._

_"Right! Anyway, why are you so happy?"_

_"Eh? How did you know?"_

_"Yukino, I've been with you in good and bad times for more than 7 years. I know when you're happy. I can see it in your eyes."_

_"Darn! Am I that predictable? Oh well, okay. It's because I've been picked as the representative of our batch in the Extemporaneous Speaking Contest. The prize is ¥900,000!"_

_"Oh…I see…it's the prize you're after! Congratulations! Don't forget me when you win!"_

_"I won't!" and then we laughed heartily._

_I'm so happy about what's happening! First, I get picked as representative and second, Arima is happy again. However, I feel that there's still something missing. Yes, I know…it's the roses._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Karekano or any of its characters._

_Roses_

_Chapter 3_

_ As he has promised me, Arima visits me more often. He comes to my house everyday after school. On some days, he's already there when I arrive, while on other days, he picks me up from school. I particularly enjoyed the days he picks me up from school because of two things: he is driving a Rav 4, which is like the coolest car, and I'm actually proud of his handsome features. My friends really envied me. That same classmate whom approached me before had been very interested with him._

_ "Miyazawa-san, who's that guy who picked you up from school yesterday?" my classmate asked._

_ "He's my best friend. The one whom I've talked to you about before." I replied._

_ "He's so cool! Driving that awesome car and just look at his face! He's the cutest guy I've ever seen. Most of the girls I know are interested in him too."_

_ "Really? Well, he has been a heartthrob ever since he was in grade school."_

_ "Hey, he's still not taken, is he? I mean after that big break up he had."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Miyazawa-san, I have a huge crush on him!"_

_ "What!"_

_ "Please introduce me to him. Please…"_

_ "What? Well, okay. If he will come see me again today."_

_ "Oh, thank you! Just wait till I tell the girls!" And then she left._

_ Oh no! What did I just do? What if Arima gets interested with her? Damn! This is the second biggest mistake I ever did! After breaking up with Arima that is._

_ Later at dismissal time, Arima had again picked me up from school. Reina, my classmate, was very excited. I introduced her to Arima._

_ "Souichiro-kun, is it okay if Reina comes with us?" I paused and whispered, "She wants to know you badly. "I added hoping that Reina won't hear. Arima laughed._

_ "Sure! Where do you wanna go?" he asked us._

_ "Let's have a snack somewhere. I'm starving."_

_ "Okay."_

_ And then we spent the afternoon together. I studied Arima's face all the time wondering if he is interested with Reina. It was very hard to tell. However, just before we said our good-byes,_

_ "Reina, do you wanna eat dinner with me on Saturday?" I wanted to die! How could he be interested in her!_

_ "Sure! I'd love to!" Reina cried. She was overjoyed._

_ "Oh, Yukino-san, you have a date on Saturday too, right?" What is he thinking now?_

_ "Yah…"_

_ "Great! Let's make it a double date." I smiled. Well, at least I can watch them._

_ "That'd be great!" I exclaimed._

_ So on Saturday, I, Mitara, Arima and Reina went out and watched movies together. After that we ate dinner in a restaurant. I sat beside Arima so that Mitara and Reina sat beside each other. By the time we finished eating, Mitara and Reina had a world of their own. I succeeded!_

_ When we got home, Arima stated at our house for a while._

_ "That was a great plan, you know." He started_

_ "What!" I exclaimed. How did he know? He's really getting strange. Maybe he is psychic…_

_ "It's all in you eyes, Yukino." He chuckled. "Tells everything."_

_ "Damn you, Arima…but I'm glad it worked." Arima laughed._

_ "I can't believe you'd be jealous of us. She is funny and cute but she's not my type at all." I glared at him._

_ "If you won't stop, I'll never speak to you again." I pretended to be mad. He laughed. Suddenly, he put his arm around my shoulders._

_ "Hey, I'm just joking! How could you be jealous? We're not a couple anymore." I was struck. Does that mean that we can't be one again?_

_ "Tell you what, how about if we go out tomorrow? Just you and me." I smiled. _

_"Okay." And then I leaned on his chest._

_"It will be just like the old times…" he suddenly added._

_I woke up the next day smelling food. It was very tempting so I dressed up and went down. I could hear voices in the living room so I went there. I caught Arima and my two sisters talking about something. Something about a party._

_"Good Morning! What are you talking about?" they all gasped and stooped talking._

_ "Uh…we're just asking how he is." Kano said quickly._

_ "But you're talking about something like…a party."_

_ "Oh, h-he's telling us about…uh…a party he attended last week" Tsukino said._

_ "Yeah! That's right! My classmate's party!" Arima added._

_ "Oh, okay." I said slowly. "Anyway, why do I smell food?"_

_ "We cooked breakfast. Come on, let's eat."_

_ After eating, Arima and I went out and did different things. It was just like before. Actually, we were acting like boyfriend and girlfriend…holding hands and very sweet. I didn't want that day to end!_

_ Nothing much happened the next week except that I learned that Reina and Mitara were still going out. Also, the contest took place that Friday, which is also my birthday. I knew that I did my best since I know n topic very well. So by the time the judges were announcing the winners, I was confident that I'd get that ¥900,000. And I did._

_ My excitement wasn't over by the time I announced it to Arima when he picked me up from school.(He does it everyday now)_

_ "I did it, Arima! I did it! I got the first prize!" I was shouting since we were still feets apart from each other. I ran towards him._

_ "Really! Oh, I knew you'd win! Congratulations!" And when I got to him, he embraced me. It was a very good feeling. But I learned that it wasn't over yet. When we got home, he opened the door for me and…_

_ "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YUKINO-SAN!" All of them were there. My sisters, my high school friends, my college friends, my dates…all of them…_

_ tears formed in my eyes and I hugged each of them. I'm so happy!_

_ "Thank you so much, all of you!" I paused as tears rolled down my cheeks. I smiled. "I don't know what to say…" I laughed and cried at the same time._

_ The party went on until midnight. But just before the party ended, Arima pulled me and led me towards my room. We sat on my bed._

_ "I never had the chance to continue what I was saying the day we saw Tsubame at the park. Well, what I wanted to say was, Yukino, you have always been the girl I loved the most. I wasn't over with you and that's why it was so easy for me to forgive Tsubame. Yukino, do you remember the day we broke up?" I cried again._

_ "Are you kidding? I've been thinking about that day ever since I don't know when." He smiled._

_ "Well, I said that I'll wait until you're ready, right?"_

_ "Yes. And I am. I love you, Souichiro-kun. I've always thought that breaking up with you is the stupidest thing I ever did in my entire life. I was really crushed when you told me you're going to propose to Tsubame and when I saw you two sleeping together, I didn't know what to do…"_

_ "Then you are jealous of me and Reina." He said, smiling. I nodded. We stared at each other happily._

_ "I love you, Yukino."_

_ "I love you, too" I was very sure he was going to kiss me. However, he stood up._

_ "Wait here." He went out and returned with red roses. He gave them to me._

_ "You don't have to look for someone else who'd give you roses."_

_ "Even if I did I know I won't find somebody cause we're meant to be."_

_ "Happy Birthday, Yukino." And then my dream came true. He kissed me and I kissed him back. First love indeed never dies…_

_Owari_

_Author's notes_

_ Yey! I finally finished it! Please tell me what you think about it. This is my first Karekano fanfic so if it was bad, I'm sorry. Anyway, I promise to write more Karekano stories. If you have any suggestions please tell me. Oh, and I have to admit I'm really bad in grammar so please bear with it and if you find some lines that are wrong grammar…please submit reviews or you can just email me, okay? Thanks!_


End file.
